Ginger Tea & Toasts
by k.lightness
Summary: The cliche story where one of them gets sick and the other takes care of her. And things get serious.
1. Chapter 1

These characters belong to CLAMP.

-

It still snowed in the last few days of January.  
Smoke coming out of chimneys, on snow covered roofs.  
The sun set early, around five in the afternoon, the sky was already dark.  
Sakura and Syaoran were at the gates of their college, releasing their bicycles from the locks and also from the snow.  
- I love snow but…it's too much now. I miss spring! – she stated in a light tone.  
He smiled, riding his bicycle. She followed right beside him; her cheeks slightly warm.  
- How's your father? And…your adorable brother? – he asked, ending with a hint of sarcasm.  
Sakura chuckled.  
- My dad's doing great; he's in Europe right now, on an excavation. When we talk on the phone, I can tell he's really excited to be there, but he's also worried about me and Touya. And my brother is well too, he has a good job and all.  
- Your dad's on an excavation? Really? – he turned his head to look at her, amazement all over his face.  
She giggled at his reaction; he had always been so passionate about archaeology.  
- Yes. And maybe you're in the wrong class, maybe you should study archaeology and go travel the world…  
He stopped his bicycle and watched as she went on; then caught up with her.  
- Although I'm very interested in archaeology, I'm in the right class.  
She looked at him and gave him a genuine smile, her cheeks getting warmer.  
- Sakura…you're getting quite red. Are you getting a cold? – he sounded worried.  
- Noo, I'm fine! – she answered, getting off of her bicycle, as they had arrived at her apartment.  
She missed her warm yellow house in Tomoeda, but an apartment of her own in Tokyo was nice too.  
- You're sure?  
- Yea! I'm great! – she smiled, making him smile and blush a little.  
- Ok then, I'll believe you. See you tomorrow.  
- Don't I get a hug? – she asked in a low voice.  
He pulled her to his arms, making her blush.  
- Like this?  
She only nodded and gently pushed him away.  
- See you tomorrow, then.  
He watched as she took her bicycle through the gates of the apartment complex and got it locked, then he rode home.

-/-

Syaoran left the last class of the day and roamed the halls, looking for Sakura.  
He hadn't seen her at lunch, maybe she had gone out to lunch with some friends.  
But even now he couldn't find her anywhere. Finally, he laid eyes on some of her class mates.  
- Hi, sorry to bother you…You're in the same class as Kinomoto Sakura, right?  
- Kinomoto? Yes, we are, but she didn't show up today. We've seen you with her! Are you her boyfriend? – a girl asked with enthusiasm.  
- Hm…Friend. We're friends. So…she didn't show up today?  
- Yea…She's usually late, but she rarely misses a class, so we're a bit concerned.  
- Ok, thanks… - he said walking away, touching her name on his phone.  
"The number you're trying to reach is out of service. Please leave a message after the beep."  
- Great. – he said shoving the phone in the pocket of his jeans.

-/-

Her bicycle was in the same place as yesterday, he noticed as he took the first flight of stairs.  
She had a really nice view from her front door, even though all he could see right now were the city lights. He rang the bell and knocked on the door.  
- Sakura! – he insisted, starting to get nervous. – Sakura!  
Syaoran tried the door knob; the door was locked. He insisted on the bell and knocking.  
- Sakura!  
Finally, he heard some noise on the other side of the door, something that seemed like unlocking. As soon as Sakura opened the door, he only had the time to catch her as she fell forward.  
- Sakura! You're burning! – he exclaimed, feeling the heat of her body.  
He lifted her in his arms, closed the door with his elbow and walked fast to her bedroom.  
Her room was spacious; she had her bed against the wall, much like her bedroom back at home.  
- I told you yesterday… I asked you! Why didn't you tell me you were catching a fever…  
He laid her on the bed, covering her and let his bag in a corner.  
She could barely open her eyes; her breathing was irregular and her cheeks were too red.  
- Syao…  
- Hey. – he said, sitting on the bed, hand on her forehead.- Yesterday, I asked you-  
- I..I know…but…  
He sighed.  
- Are you taking anything? When was the last time you ate? Or drank?  
She made a sound that he assumed was "I don't know".  
He turned the bathroom lights on and opened the cabinet, in search for something for her fever. All he could find were pads, tampons and other female products. Apart from the condoms, which he stared at for a while.  
Feeling somewhat angry, he checked the small box in his hands but put it back where he found it. She didn't have any medicine, not even aspirin.  
He left the bathroom, stuck his head in her room just to check on her; her eyes were closed and her breathing was uneven.  
He couldn't help feeling so worried. Heading to the kitchen, he prepared a tray with water, some warm milk and toasts and took it to the bedroom.  
- Hey…Sakura…  
She made an effort to open her eyes.  
- I've brought water, milk and toasts. Can you try eating? Or at least, drink?  
She tried to sit up, with his help, adjusting her pillow. He passed her the water, which she drank.  
- Jesus… you're really hot…- he stated feeling the temperature on her forehead. – Do you have a thermometer?  
She shook her head slightly and he sighed, unconsciously caressing her face.  
- I'll have to go to the pharmacy then. You can't stay like this.  
Sakura made a disagreement sound, almost childish.  
- You really, really…got me worried. – he said. – You didn't answer the phone, or your door… I was about to break it. Seriously.  
- Do you… love me that much? – she asked in a weak and shy voice, then realizing what she had just said, covered her mouth with her hand. – I'm sorry…I didn't…  
He had turned away, his eyes wide and his cheeks slightly warm.  
- I'll be back later, okay? Stay in bed.  
Syaoran rushed out of the apartment, down the stairs, hearing that question on repeat.  
"Do you love me that much?"

-/-

Syaoran closed the apartment door, leaving her keys on the nearest table.  
He entered her bedroom and she tried to sit up.  
- No…keep lying down. – he said, sitting on the bed. – I got you some medicines, a thermometer and some food and ginger, to make you some tea…  
- I'm sorry…I'll pay you back…  
- Oh shut up…- he said, giving her the thermometer. – Hold that. I'll make you some ginger tea…  
He returned with the tea and chicken noodle soup that he had bought at a take-away.  
- It's not as good as homemade, but…- he said, putting down the tray on her bedside table.  
This time she didn't try to sit, instead she was shaking with cold, covering herself the best she could.  
Worried, Syaoran asked her for the thermometer.  
- It's high…and you're cold now…  
He opened her wardrobe, took a comforter and spread it on top of her, tugging it to her body.  
- Better?  
She nodded lightly.  
- Now…- he began, grabbing the soup bowl and a spoon. – You need to eat, so you can take the medicines.  
Still shaking, she sat up a bit and he fed her the first spoon.  
She chuckled and he blushed.  
- What? – he said, still feeding her.  
- This is…really…embarrassing…  
- You're sick. If I weren't here, you wouldn't have eaten yet or take any meds. No dad, brother or Tomoyo around to take care of you, so… – he said naturally, feeding her.  
- I feel bad…for this…I swear I can take care of myself…  
- Sure, I saw it. "Yea, I'm great!" Next day, you're hotter than an oven.  
She chuckled again, almost choking on the soup.  
He only smirked not looking at her.  
- You'll be a great dad…  
He raised his eyes to look at her in surprise.  
- Drink your tea. – he said, giving her the cup while putting down the bowl.  
She drank it in three gulps and returned the cup to him.  
He took it and handed her a glass of water and a pill and watched as she swallowed it.  
- I need to go to the bathroom…- she said in a shy tone.  
- Do you need help? – he offered.  
- No!  
She got up, started walking to the door and had to be supported by Syaoran, as she almost fell again.  
He waited outside and walked her to the bed, tucking her in. She was shaking the whole time.  
- Do you need anything else?  
She shook her head with her eyes semi closed.  
- Then, would you mind if I took a shower?  
She shook her head again.  
- Take a towel from the wardrobe… and feel at home…- she said closing her eyes.

-/-

The warm water flowed down his body and he sighed heavily.  
With his eyes closed, he took his hair out of his eyes and recalled some things.  
Like the feeling of fear that he felt when she didn't answer the door. Or the feeling he felt when he found that box of condoms. "Who was it for?" That feeling too, was similar to fear.  
Syaoran cut the water, pushed the shower curtain out of the way and grabbed the towel to put around his hips.  
With a smaller towel, he tried to dry his hair, but his eyes were locked on the cabinet.  
He opened it, took the box and checked how many were there.  
"It's full!"  
His shoulders relaxed as a sense of relief took him.  
"Well, even if this one is full, she could have used others before….but she would have told me…right? She would have told me if she was seeing someone…I hope…"

-/-

He opened his bag, took a book, a notebook and a pen and sat in an armchair near the bed.  
Sakura was sleeping, her cheeks were bright red and her breathing was still uneven. At least, she didn't seem to be cold.  
He flipped through his book, trying to be as silent as possible, looking for some things he wanted to revise and take some notes.  
In the morning, they both woke with the sound of his books falling to the floor.  
Syaoran had fallen asleep while studying. His eyes went right from the floor to her.  
- Sorry to wake you up…I fell asleep and they just slipped from my lap…  
She cleared her throat, rubbed her right eye and looked to the floor and then to him.  
- You…you slept there?  
- Hm…yea. It wasn't my intention though...- he said, picking up the books.  
- I didn't think about that yesterday…I should've…told you to sleep here.  
He blinked, still a bit sleepy and stared at her.  
- What do you mean?  
- Sleep here…with me…Or is that chair so comfortable you'd pass a bed…?  
- The chair is fine, but thanks. – he said, standing up not looking at her.  
- What time is it…?  
He checked his phone and messed his hair.  
- Ten-ish.  
- Oh….you're late!  
Syaoran put his books on her desk and disappeared from her sight.  
She sat on the bed, still half covered and a few minutes later, he came back holding a tray with tea and a chocolate croissant.  
- Eat, so you can take the med. – he said, putting the tray on her lap and checking her forehead. – It's not going down…  
- You're missing classes…  
- I'll catch up later. – he said, sitting on the bed.  
- Syaoran…go…I'll be fine…- she said, taking a sip of her tea.  
- I'm not going anywhere. Well, maybe home for a change of clothes.  
- What if you get sick…?  
- I have a pretty good immune system, unlike you. – he teased.  
She stared at him, while drinking the tea.  
- I'm giving you so much trouble…  
He messed his hair.  
- Stop it! Eat the croissant. I know it's from yesterday, but it's still good.  
She gave him weak smile, took a piece of it and put it in his mouth.  
- Good?  
- Yes. Great, now eat.  
She bit the croissant, painting her lips with chocolate and gave him a childish look, enhanced by her red cheeks.  
- I take that back…You won't be a good dad, you're too bossy…  
He chuckled and looked at the window.

* * *

This time, I bring you a 3 chapter fic.  
It's pretty predictable what's going to happen, but oh well, right? xD  
Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 2

The day passed with no alterations. Syaoran had gone home, to grab some things and was back.  
- Hey…- he said, putting down his bag near her bedroom door, not even looking at her.  
Sakura was gasping, her face redder than before.  
He hurried to her side and checked her face.  
- You're burning….What do I do with you…  
Syaoran looked around, trying to think.  
- Ok, that's it. Having eaten or not, you're taking it.  
He went to get a glass of water and put it on the bedside table.  
- Time to sit…- he said helping her sit and suddenly noticing how her pyjama shirt had four unbuttoned buttons, giving him a partial sight of her breasts.  
He covered her almost immediately, ignoring the light warmth of his own cheeks.  
- You have to take this…- he handed her the glass and the pill, and she took it.  
- It's so hot…- she said pushing away the covers.  
- No! You can't… You'll get worse… - he said covering her.  
- I hate this… - she whined.  
Syaoran caressed her head and kissed her forehead.  
- You'll get better, you just have to rest…  
Her eyes were locked on his and she gave him a faint smile.  
- Can I…can I ask you something? It's a bit…- he asked, a bit uneasy.  
- Sure, what is it…?  
Sitting on her bed, he swallowed looking at his hands.  
- Hm…just…by any chance, are you seeing someone? Or were you…?  
She blinked weakly.  
- I mean, you don't even have to answer that. It's just me being curious…  
- N-no…I haven't…seen anyone…at all, actually. – she answered, lowering her voice as she spoke.  
His face turned to look at her, surprised and relieved.  
- Really?  
- Yes! I'd have told you if I were! – she said, covering half of her face with the covers.  
"Thought so…but…then, it doesn't make sense…"  
- Now, you. – she pouted under her covers.  
- Me? – he asked.  
She nodded.  
- Nothing important. – he said turning to face the desk.  
She uncovered her face.  
- So, you are or were seeing someone! And you didn't tell me!  
He looked at her.  
- There was nothing to tell…  
- Of course there is.  
He stood up, grabbed his bag and took some clothes and bath products out of it.  
- Hey…you started this…  
- I know…- he began. - …because I found condoms in your bathroom. – he stated, closing his bag.  
Her eyes widened.  
The silence made him turn to look at her; she was laying on her side, face to the wall.  
Regret for beginning that conversation fell on him. He went for a shower, maybe it'd clean his mind too.

- Here's your medicine and water.  
Sakura took it without looking at him and laid down again, falling asleep after a few minutes.  
His eyes wandered from the books to her every once in a while, to check on her.  
When he was about to fall asleep, her whining shook him; she was shaking from cold again.  
"There aren't any more covers…"  
He turned the light off, lifted the covers and laid next to her with his arms around her, in an effort to try to warm her. After a while, she stopped shaking.  
In the morning, Sakura was the first to wake.  
A white wall was the first thing her eyes laid on; she swallowed and felt his arm around her. His chest warming her back, giving her a sense of protection.  
His relaxed breathing next to her ear, setting butterflies free inside her stomach.  
She intertwined her fingers with his, and for her surprise, his fingers tightened with hers.  
Syaoran inhaled deeply and his hand let go of hers to touch his face.  
She gently turned around and faced him. His eyes set on her face.  
- Hey…- she began.  
- …You were cold. – he said, after a small silence.  
- Hm?  
- You were cold and there weren't any more covers, so I just…tried to keep you warm. – he said, his voice still sleepy.  
- Thanks…- she answered, feeling a bit disappointed.  
The same hand that had been intertwined with hers, touched her forehead.  
- It broke down... – he didn't smile, but his eyes showed relief and tenderness.  
- Yea, I feel better…  
- Don't go jumping from your bed, miss. You're not at 100% yet. – he said getting up.  
Sakura watched as he went to the window and pushed the curtains aside, so he could see the outside.  
- I got them just…in case, one day…- she said, out of the blue.  
He turned his face to her, his eyes slightly closed in resistance to the light and confusion.  
- What are you talking about?  
- The condoms…you found…- she finished, lowering her face.  
He let go of the curtains, his eyes relaxed.  
- You really don't owe me any explanations. It was wrong of me to pry in your private life. I'm sorry for that…  
She didn't say anything.  
- And…I had a one time thing, it was at the beginning of the college year and I was… pretty wasted. – he confessed. – So, like I said, nothing important. Never saw her again, don't even know her name and probably we wouldn't recognize each other in the street. That's how drunk I was.  
- Wasn't that that time I went to your house, and you were really drunk with a terrible headache?  
- Yes. I haven't been drunk that much, only when my classmates force me to go out with them.  
- I see…  
- As you can imagine, I wasn't exactly proud of it…so, I kept it to myself.  
She raised her face to look at him.  
- Well, maybe I should stop sharing everything that I'm not proud of with you.  
He sighed and sat on his knees in front of her.  
- You know, I'd say "I'm sorry". But I'm not sorry for keeping this from you. I'm actually sorry that you had to know. It's something I regret.  
- I've always told you about all of my embarrassments and regrets…  
- None of them involved having sex with a stranger while you were drunk.  
If he only could see the pain in her face in that moment, but she kept it low.  
- Well, I don't have anything to do with it anyway. – she said getting up.  
- You shouldn't go around the house yet, you're still in recovery…- he said standing up.  
- I'm fine. – she answered from the bathroom, closing the door.  
He sat on the bed and let his body fall back, inhaling her scent from the covers.  
"If only…"  
The sound of the bathroom door opening awoke him from his thoughts.  
Sakura headed to the kitchen, returning with a tray with hot chocolate and toasts a few minutes later.  
- My turn to do something for you…- she said, sitting beside him.  
Syaoran observed her face as she mixed her drink with a spoon.  
- I'm sorry that I've let you down. It's the last thing that I wanted…  
She handed him a cup and drank from her own.  
The vibration of his phone on her desk, made him jump off the bed to answer it.  
- Hello?  
- _Hey man! Where have you been?_  
- Hm…I had stuff to do. Why ar-  
- _Have you forgotten? The test? It's today._  
- No, I didn't forget about it, but I won't take it today…  
- _You sure about that?_  
- Yes. Thanks for calling though…  
- _No problem…anytime. Cheers._  
Syaoran put down the phone and went back to her side.  
- You're going to eat, and you'll go take that test. – she said without looking at him.  
He chuckled. – I'm not going.  
- You are. – she said putting down her cup and looking at him very seriously.  
- I'm not-  
- I won't speak to you for a year. – she fixed her eyes on his.- Don't try me.  
He took his hand to her forehead, relaxing her expression.  
- Fine. It shouldn't take more than two to three hours.  
- You'll be back? – she asked slightly surprised.  
- Of course. – he chuckled. – I'd be crazy if I let you be by yourself when you're sick…  
- I'm not a child! I can take care of myself just fine. Go, okay?  
He drank his milk, dropped his sweat pants and rapidly dressed his jeans.  
- C-couldn't you have asked me to leave the room? – she asked embarrassedly.  
He didn't answer, just took off one shirt and dressed another one, messing his hair with his hand and grabbing his bag.  
- I'll be back later. – he said, kissing the top of her head.  
After a few seconds, she heard her apartment door close.  
Sakura felt like a mess; frustrated, angry, hurt and yet, completely in love with him.

-/-

The kitchen was empty, so was the living room. Approaching her bedroom, he heard the shower in the bathroom.  
He dropped his bag in a corner and threw himself in her bed, face down.  
The water stopped after a while, and then Sakura was there, wrapped in a white fluffy towel, drying her hair with a smaller one.  
- You're here! – she said surprised.  
Syaoran, who had turned to lay on his side supporting his head with his hand, tried to focus on her face.  
- I told you I'd be back. How are you feeling?  
Her cheeks were red, but not because of the fever.  
- I'm okay. Can you please get out so I can dress myself? – she asked not even looking at him.  
He was a bit shaken by how Sakura was treating him, but for the most part, she was right; she just didn't know how much.  
Hopping out of bed, he passed right through her, closing the door behind him.  
She dropped her towel on the bed, put on some briefs, pastel striped pyjama pants and buttoned the matching shirt.  
- You can come in now. – she said louder, so he could hear.  
Seconds later, he opened the door and surprised her by turning her to him and hugging her.  
Syaoran wanted to say something, but what else could he say that he hadn't said yet?  
His heart tightened inside his chest.  
- How…was your test? – she said, face against his shoulder.  
He exhaled and one of his hands caressed her nape.  
- It went well.  
- You're sure? You're not…lying or…hiding…or?  
That made him push her away gently so he could look at her.  
- Just because I hid one thing from you…one thing I was and still am very ashamed of, doesn't mean I lie or hide other things from you! – he said, hurt in his voice. – I could hide things from you! I could lie to you! But I decided not to, because that's who I am! And why are you so upset about this anyway? You're just a friend, right?  
Her eyes ran from his.  
- Right, Sakura? – he insisted, hoping from some answer that would prove him wrong.  
She just kept silent.  
- So it doesn't matter if I'm seeing someone or not. If I was drunk or not. I don't really have to tell you.  
He left her room and soon her apartment door banged.  
Sakura sat in her bed, tears running down her cheeks and her shoulders shaking as the crying intensified.  
He ran down the stairs and entered his car; he had taken his bicycle home before.  
- Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck! – he said hitting the wheel.  
His eyes closed letting a few drops run free.  
- How…am I messing up this much?...I'm so stupid…- he finished throwing his head back, his voice failing.  
Tears kept rolling silently, as he stared at the emptiness.  
Syaoran swallowed, wiped those trails in his face with his fingers and went back to her apartment.  
Entering her room, he saw her lying on her side all curled up, face red and wet.  
She only noticed him when he kneeled in front of her. They both stared at each other in visible pain.  
- I'm an idiot and…we can't stay like this.  
She only cried in answer and he hurried to hug her.

* * *

Try not to kill me, breath in, breath out and read the last chapter.  
Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Morning came shining bright.  
They had slept under her covers, hugging each other.  
Sakura was the first one to open her eyes.  
She tried to put one of her knees on the other side of his body so she could get out of bed, but Syaoran woke up.  
He blinked, adjusting to the light, realizing then that she was on top of him.  
A few seconds later, their eyes widened acknowledging his morning hood.  
They blushed and she tried to move, but her hips ended up grinding against his making it worse.  
- D-don't…please…- he said, swallowing hard.- I'm sorry…this…happens sometimes…  
- I was just trying to…get out of bed…- she tried to explain.  
He noticed how close her face was and how hard it was restrain himself.  
Even though she wasn't moving, she could feel his hardness against her most sensitive part; it wasn't going down and it was making her feel something.  
He took his right hand and caressed her face from her temple to her cheek, putting some hair behind her ear.  
- You are so special to me…- he said, his voice unusually low.  
- I know that…and-  
- No, you don't…- he cut her, a hint of despair in his tone.- That time…I thought that girl was you the whole time….I was that drunk.  
She could see the shame in his eyes, and hear it in his voice.  
Her lips parted in slight shock when she realized what he had just confessed.  
They locked stares for a second and she closed her lips around his.  
She heard him inhale and his lips moved with hers. His hands moved to her waist and his tongue began caressing the inside of her upper lip.  
Their lips parted, staying an inch away; eyes semi closed and their breaths perfectly audible.  
- I'm in love with you Sakura. I always have been. – he confessed determinately.  
She gave him a brief tender smile.  
- I was hurt…really hurt…about that night, because in my heart…you've been more than just a friend, for a very long time…  
- I'm sor- he began, but never finished, as her lips met his for another kiss.  
Her lips moved in perfect harmony with his, their tongues caressing each other, fed by a hunger that was starting to show.  
He couldn't hold a moan that had been stuck in his throat ever since he had woke up.  
Her hands caressing his face, going up to his hair; she pulled her lips away from his.  
There were no words, only this look between them that made everything almost clear.  
His hands, now under her shirt, started to slowly travel up, raising goose bumps on her skin.  
Eyes semi closed with passion, lips parted letting subtle sighs out.  
Syaoran took her lips with need, enjoying the feeling of having them between his, the warmth of her tongue, her hands messing his hair and her hips against his.  
It was driving him insane; the heat and the weight of her body pressing his manhood.  
She felt his hips thrust softly every few seconds, to what she answered by grinding against him.  
- Tell me to stop…tell me stop…- he pleaded whispering against her lips, his hands reaching new heights. – Tell me to stop…  
- I won't…- she whispered back, being kissed with such passion she moaned into his mouth, making him thrust harder against her.  
- You shouldn't play with fire…if you don't want to get burned...- he said parting from her lips.  
Syaoran watched as she raised her upper body and unbuttoned every button of her shirt, never taking her eyes off of his.  
The shirt was open, revealing her breasts, sliding down and off her arms, being thrown to the floor.  
His hands made their way up and softly clutched her breasts, making her blush.  
He sat to cut the distance between them, adjusting her hips to his. His shirt rapidly joined hers on the floor. Her back being caressed and traced by his hands, while he kissed and licked her neck. Soon, his lips were pressing wet kisses on the center of her breasts. His tongue flicking the small hardness that he had provoked in her. His teeth too, joined in the teasing.  
She couldn't stop herself from moaning any longer.  
- Syao…- she sighed. – Let me take my pants off…  
She felt his fingertips press harder on her back, as if he didn't want to let go of her; but he fell back, head on the pillow, hands sliding down her body.  
He watched as she lifted her hips from his, and stood up out of bed, dropping her pants.  
- I'll do the same then…- he said, lifting his own hips in the air and pushing his pants down and off of him, throwing them to the floor.  
His eyes went right to her figure; there was lust, but mostly, care.  
Sakura blushed but mounted him again.  
- Can I…tell you something? – he asked, with an affectionate look in his eyes.  
She leaned forward, making his hands travel up her sides.  
- You're beautiful. Amazingly beautiful. – he said looking right in her eyes, putting some strands of hair behind her ear.  
She gave him a shy smile.  
- I'm not saying this because you're naked, not at all… I always thought you were beautiful…but I never said it…the same way I never told you I loved you…  
She rubbed her nose on his, semi closing her eyes.  
- I guess, that makes me a coward, doesn't it…?  
- Then…we were two cowards who loved each other…and were too afraid to tell...  
He licked her bottom lip, then the upper lip and caught it between his own.  
The grinding resumed more intense, as now the only piece of fabric that was separating them was their underwear, which was quite thin.  
His right hand went down faster than it had travelled up, meeting her opening under the soft white fabric, while the other hand held one of her breasts. In reward, he got his lower lip lightly bitten.  
As his fingers explored, he realized she was wetter than he had imagined.  
- You bit me…- he whispered teasingly against her lips.  
Sakura was blushing as much as when she had a fever.  
His thumb massaging her small button, and two other fingers teasing the wet entrance, while having her tongue play with his in a passionate kiss.  
Her hands squeezed the pillow where his head was laying, as she moaned into his mouth. She broke the kiss and raised her upper body, but that didn't stop his fingers from going in.  
She gasped and he sat to get closer to her; his left hand pulled her in for an eager kiss, feeling her breathing getting agitated. Their lips parted, her face staying an inch from his.  
He watched as her hands went to the sides of her briefs and pulled them down; he was forced to take his fingers out of her.  
She stood up on the bed and took them off, slightly embarrassed at how wet they were. Threw it to the floor and sat over his knees.  
- Why are you so far away from me…? – he asked, preparing to sit but her hands went to his underwear, stopping him.  
Her cheeks went red when she caught sight of his hardness, and seeing her reaction, he blushed too.  
With his briefs now completely gone, her fingers wrapped around his member, feeling how hard and hot it really was for the first time. Slow up and down movements made his stomach contract and he exhaled, closing his eyes.  
The feeling of her soft fingers moving on his hardness made him groan.  
- Sa-Ah! – her hot tongue touching the tip of his manhood made him gasp and he couldn't finish her name nor hold the moan in.  
She saw a glimpse of his reaction; the lack of speech, his contracting stomach, his head thrown a bit back and eyes closed. Her lips joined her tongue, making him sigh from second to second.  
Suddenly he pulled her up roughly by the arm.  
- I'm sorry if I hurt you… it's just that I can't…- he said, meeting her face to face again.  
- You can't…?  
- …can't take it anymore…- he said kissing her.  
She returned the kiss eagerly, placing her legs on the sides of his hips and making her entrance meet his hardness.  
He broke the kiss, looking at her genuinely worried.  
- Are you sure you want this…? I'd understand if-  
- You touched me… down there, didn't you…? – she asked, a bit shy.  
- Y-yea, I did but-  
- Then…you know how much I want you…- she finished, slipping him inside of her.  
His eyes closed, surrendering to her and he grabbed her hips.  
Her breathing in his ear stopped with a contained whine, letting him know she was in pain; she needed to adjust to him.  
- Maybe I should withdraw… – he said, worry in his voice.  
She exhaled right in his ear, a warm cloud of air, raising goose bumps on his skin.  
Syaoran felt her move again, slowly.  
- Is it still hurting…?  
- No…it's okay…it's just…I'm new to this…and you're so big…- she whispered against his lips.  
He blushed and kissed her, thrusting slowly into her.  
She swallowed, finally feeling pleasure from the friction.  
Then, her back was leaning on the mattress, his body on top of her, never disconnecting.  
His hands were at the sides of her body, bracing him. The thrusts were getting faster and stronger, as he was losing his restraint.  
Breathing was only possible through their mouths, and with every few thrusts, their breaths would drag a low moan.  
Her fingers were pressing hard on his back, but not as hard as when her walls tightened around him and she stopped breathing for a second, moaning his name instead.  
That was what he needed; the last drop. His lips met hers with need, as the pace got faster and his grip on the bed sheets got tighter. She felt him give a stronger thrust, another one followed and another one, as he groaned into her mouth.  
Lips parted, and he leaned his forehead against hers; panting like they've just competed with each other, like they used to when they were in high school.  
Her hands went from his back to his face, caressing it softly.  
- This…was me. – she tried to say, looking him in the eyes.  
His eyes widened slightly and she gave him a gentle smile.  
With his breathing back to normal, he closed his lips around hers lovingly.  
He withdrew himself from her and laid beside her, taking her in his arms and caressing her head.  
- We…forgot to use the thing that started our argument…- he said.  
She brushed her face against his chest, maybe trying to get more comfortable.  
- It's alright…  
- Is it?  
- I don't mind…  
- You don't mind what?  
- Getting pregnant with you.  
He was surprised but smiled lovingly.  
- You're sure about that?  
She moved her head to look at him, supporting her upper body on her arm.  
- I am…  
His hand went to her face, softening her cheeks and tracing her lips.  
- To be so sure of something so serious…you must really want me in your life for a long time…  
She kissed his thumb lightly.  
- I do. Do you want me in yours…? Do you ever think about hav-  
- Yes. – he cut her out, leaning out to kiss her. – I want that.  
She positioned herself on top of him, kissing him; not in a passionate way as before, but in a more carefree and affectionate way.  
They stopped, he swallowed and just stood there admiring her face, with her doing the same.  
She smiled, making him smile but it didn't last.  
- I…after I realized what I had done…it felt like I had cheated on you. Even if we weren't together…I...I loved you and it made me sick…- he confessed. – You even noticed, in the following days, that I was acting strange…remember?  
- Yea…I do…but I don't care anymore. It's in the past…we're together now…  
He didn't seem to be convinced of that, it still pained him; the guilt.  
- …right?  
His fingers rubbed her cheeks again.  
- Right.  
- I love you…Syaoran…- she said with her lips a quarter of inch away from his.  
The corners of his lips went up in a genuine smile and his hand went to her nape, pulling her closer to end the distance between theirs lips.  
- I love you too…

-/-

Syaoran was buttoning his pants, getting dressed to go to his classes, when her arms embraced him from behind. He couldn't help but to smile and to put his hands over hers.  
She had her head resting against his shoulder blades.  
- Thank God I got a fever…- she said against his back.  
He turned around smiling and held her face in his hands.  
- Hm…I can think of better ways to confess, than you getting sick…  
- And yet, you didn't… nor did I.  
- I was afraid…you would distance yourself from me…  
- I would never do that. – she said, hugging him tight.  
One of his hands caressed her head, and the other was at her lower back.  
- Thank God for my fever. – she said and they both laughed.  
She tiptoed and kissed him tenderly, to which he responded by grabbing her by the waist and sitting her on her desk.  
- Syaoran…- she said, her nose brushing against his.  
- Hm?  
- I want to sleep with you…- she began.  
He blushed at the sound of that sentence and looked at her a little surprised.  
- I mean…Now, that I've slept with you…I don't want to sleep alone... – she said bending her head. – So…maybe…  
He connected the dots and smiled, lifting her head.  
- Do you want me to move in with you…? Is that it?  
- Yea…but if you don't want to, it's fine! Really!  
He laughed at her stressed face.  
- You'll have to help me pack my stuff…and clear some space in your wardrobe…and clean a shelf on the bathroom. – he said, between kisses on her neck.  
- So you want to?  
- Of course I want to!  
She caught his lips and tightened the grip of her thighs around his hips.  
Tongues and lips dancing, while his hands cupped her face and her hands stood still on his chest.  
- I'm sorry…I got carried away…You have classes…- she said in a low voice, an inch away from his lips.  
- You shouldn't do this…- he said in a troubled tone. – Look at me now…  
She didn't have to; she could feel it throbbing in between her legs.  
He kissed her face, her neck and then stepped back, taking a deep breath.  
- Sorry…- she said, trying to hold a smile.  
- No, you're not…  
She smiled and he smirked, grabbing his bag.  
- I'll pick you up later, so you can help me with my stuff. In the meanwhile, rest.  
He kissed her forehead and then clutched her lips with his in a short soft kiss.  
- I love you.  
She gave him the biggest smile.  
- I love you too… 

* * *

And there you go.  
The end.  
I'm seriously thinking about stop writting sex scenes; they are problematic.  
Anyways, I hope you liked it.  
Reviews are welcome.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
